


【Ben/Klaus + Dave/Klaus】Hello, Goodbye.

by love216mo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love216mo/pseuds/love216mo
Summary: OOC，有私設小學文筆+錯字語句不通請見諒突然在想Klaus穿越的時候，Ben會跟著一起穿越嗎？如果穿越的話又會怎樣？所以有了這個腦洞。HE / BE不同人物有不同的結果（x





	【Ben/Klaus + Dave/Klaus】Hello, Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，有私設  
> 小學文筆+錯字語句不通請見諒  
> 突然在想Klaus穿越的時候，Ben會跟著一起穿越嗎？如果穿越的話又會怎樣？所以有了這個腦洞。  
> HE / BE不同人物有不同的結果（x

就在Klaus以為那個手提箱裡面是裝滿能讓他買到毒品的金錢時，Klaus下一秒便身處在滿是男人的軍營中，在空氣中充斥著每人作噁的味道，而他抱著手提箱坐在地上還來不及思考便被拉了起身整理服裝然後準備戰鬥。Klaus心裡滿是疑惑又是徬徨，臉上的傷痕隱隱作痛，證明著幾個小時前他還被綁架。Klaus坐在前往戰場的車輛上，Ben則坐在他的旁邊，兩人互相對望了一眼。「這是怎樣回事？」Klaus細聲的問著Ben，而後者則是搖搖頭，沒有講話。

 

「嘿！你是新來的？」聲音從身後響起，Klaus反射性的向後轉身，發現對方是剛剛幫他整理軍衣的人。他點頭並介紹自己的名字。而對方也報上名字——Dave。從那天起Dave就成了Klaus的小老師，包括指導各種槍械的運用，又會講述軍中的規矩，兩人便越來越熟稔。

 

「Klaus，你放棄回去了嗎？」Ben看見旁邊沒人的時候問道。「隨便啦，反正回去也沒有人在意我，在這裡的生活比起那邊更加舒服自在。」Klaus似是不在意的回答。可是你留在這裡越久回去便越痛苦！Ben不想放棄卻又只能把這句話咽在心裡。Ben知道Klaus喜歡上Dave，雖然Klaus還未察覺到自己的心情，但Ben一直以來都只會注視Klaus一人，無論是他沉醉在迷幻之間，抑或是他在睡覺時所做的夢魘，甚至是他如何被家人所忽略，Ben一切都看在眼內，Ben可能比Klaus更了解Klaus，所以他開始害怕，害怕Klaus沉弱在這邊的世界，迷戀著溫柔體貼的Dave而不肯回去，更驚恐他有可能葬送在戰場上，但同時Ben也知道Klaus在這邊的生活非常開心，從沒有出現過惡夢，也在毒海中解脫，更有人去了解他包容他，Klaus更應該生活在這個時代，Ben在這兩難之間掙扎著。

 

士兵很多時候都會今朝有酒今朝醉，因為根本就不知道自己什麼時候成為地上的一具屍體，所以他們在休戰的時候往往都在酒吧渡過一晚，放鬆心情。Klaus和Dave在酒吧裡跟著音樂忘我地跳舞，旁邊很多人而地方卻不是很大，兩人就在舞池互相碰撞，然後兩人的視線對上了，他們一步一步的走近對方，就在這絢爛燈光映照下，酒精的餘味漸漸揮發而互相吸引，也許早在最開始的相遇便註定了這天。兩人忘我的跳著舞，身體的距離也慢慢靠近，Dave靠在Klaus背部，近到能嗅到洗髮精的香味，Dave有意無意的對Klaus的耳朵吹氣，敏感得Klaus的雙耳不自然的泛著紅暈。繼而他們開始一起喝酒，酒杯碰撞的聲音就像麻醉了他們，放下了軍隊中的煩擾和規範，他們以交杯酒許下了諾言，一個只有他們才知道的承諾——完結戰事後一起再喝酒。他們走到了酒吧幽暗的角落，兩人對望後並接吻了。Dave輕輕的吻住Klaus，就像是羽毛微微拂過嘴唇，如蜻蜓點水，有點害羞又有點興奮。Klaus卻伸出舌頭緩緩的舔舐著Dave的嘴唇，然後雙方的舌頭在口腔內打圈，Klaus很明顯看出Dave有點怕羞，Klaus微微淺笑，隨後他有節奏的輕咬、吸吮，若即若離的挑逗，Dave迷離眼神中的嗜(防)慾、Klaus清澈目光裡的渴望，都彌漫著曖昧的色調。

 

在這醉人的酒吧裡，唯一一個沒有沾染上歡愉氛圍的Ben在旁邊顯得格格不入，他看著哥哥和Dave所做的一切，心裡痛到撕心裂肺，宛如Ben死亡的那瞬間，火辣辣的感覺從肚中爆發，血液急不及待的從唯一的出口湧出，看著Klaus的表情就知道他自己傷得又多重，Ben伸出手擦乾掛在Klaus眼眶的淚水，這是他最後一次接觸到Klaus，就算死亡的痛楚都不及現在的心痛，Ben仿佛感覺到自己乾涸的喉嚨。Ben看著兩人在舞池上的熱舞、在交杯下的承諾、在迷糊間的親吻，畫面沾濕了他的雙眼，現實侵蝕了他的心臟，Ben消失在那讓他喘不過氣的地方，他不想再看到兩人的互動，他怕再多留一秒便會再次死去，這次在旁邊的不會是Klaus，而是只有他一人孤獨的湮沒。

 

坐在巴士上的Klaus抱著仿似能把他壓跨的手提箱，他表情茫然若迷，眼角是早已乾涸的淚痕，滿是血跡的雙手微微顫抖。在下一個巴士站Klaus離開了，他看著既熟悉又陌生的景物，在他的眼眸裡竟映出與幾十年前的胡志明市一樣的街道。轉眼間，Klaus用盡全身的氣力去摔壞沉重又簡單的手提箱，在下一秒手提箱因為撞擊而爆炸，Klaus卻沒有再去理會，只是把雙眼注視在地上，他不停的去挖掘地上，猶如掘穿了就能找到Dave的靈魂。堅硬的石板又怎會是Klaus雙手能掘穿的東西，最後他只能像小孩一樣橫抱住自己的身驅，任憑身體躺在地上，任憑回憶蠶蝕他的心靈。但是Klaus並沒有留意到還有一個人在他的身旁，心痛的看著他，甚至跟他一樣躺在地上並擁抱住他，只是Klaus太傷心而沒有注意到。Ben心痛兩人的戀愛不過此刻更心痛哥哥的經歷，他很想去分擔哥哥的痛苦但卻無任何辦法，只能看著對方痛心疾首，而他早已忽略了自己心裡的疼痛。

 

Ben坐在二號的車子上，而Klaus根本沒有心情去講話，他只是靜靜的看著車外的風景，喝著似是能撫平他的啤酒。Klaus在一個路口下車了，不理會二號的問題，自顧自的走進房子裡。Ben知道他想去哪裡，只是默默的跟著哥哥落莫的背影。Klaus徐徐的走到掛滿照片的展示板，他看到當中的一張照片，正是準備前往戰場時所拍下唯一一張合照，Klaus終於再次看到Dave的身影，是他朝思暮想的愛人，是他已逝去的情人，是他一生最愛的戀人。Klaus拿起兩個酒杯並倒上Dave最愛喝的伏特加，又走回照片前，舉起酒杯相互碰撞一下，發出清脆的聲音，Klaus一邊把酒喝掉又一邊喃喃自語。Ben聽到他講兌現了諾言，希望…能再一次看見Dave。Ben的心臟好像又更痛了，雙手好像變得透明，他從回來的一刻便覺得有些不一樣，好像他再也無法維持靈體一樣，有時會消失一陣才能再次出現，不過Ben沒有再細想下去。

 

「他叫Dave。」就在Diego的詢問下Klaus慢慢的回答了，他還提及他們一起派駐過，而且Klaus還說Dave是一個很好、很強壯卻又脆弱的人，他非常漂亮，漂亮得世上再沒有人能與之相比。Ben能從Klaus的視線看到了當時的回憶，他站在哥哥的旁邊，默默的看著Klaus不斷掙扎想解開繩索，Klaus一直的大叫著，全身因為戒毒的關係而冒冷汗和顫抖，就在Klaus因為太激動的原因而倒地的時候，他想回那天槍林彈雨——

 

在狼煙四起的戰場裡，Klaus拿著機槍掃射，他是最不像打仗的人，只有他是個來遊玩似的人，臉上掛著笑容然後大叫著我的上帝。直到他發現Dave在旁邊一動也不動的時候，Klaus心跳未曾如此激烈，他立刻檢查Dave才發現後者受傷了。Klaus害怕了，他以為成年後就沒事可以令到他顫慄，但是他錯了，就在看到Dave心臟上的傷口，他用盡所有的氣力去叫醫護兵，可惜在這慌亂的戰事下，沒有人注意到他們。Klaus一邊按住傷口，一邊抱著Dave，從那刻起改變了Klaus，他學會了什麼是失去，他知道了什麼是心碎，他了解了什麼是死亡。

 

Ben就在旁邊看著Klaus痛苦得接近暈眩，正當Ben想上前跟他講話的時候。響起一聲「Klaus?」，Ben呆了一呆並看向發出聲音的方向，看到讓他嫉恨的人。「Oh my god! 我真的成功了！」Klaus終於看到令他日日夜夜都思念之人。Dave跑了過去，兩人互相對望，並笑得像小孩一樣，繼而兩人深深一吻。在一旁的Ben好像有什麼破碎了，原來就算對方逝去後也會照樣取代他，原來無論是生還是死，由始至終，都是他自己的妄想，妄想只有他陪著Klaus，妄想只有他最了解Klaus，妄想他們終有一天會在一起，全部都只是…妄想。Ben漸漸消逝在空氣之中，這次真的是永遠澌滅了，因為Klaus已經不再需要他了，他終於要離開這個世界了，他終於不會再心痛了。


End file.
